


Ode às Almas

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai, War, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: A Morte caminhava por sobre os escombros da guerra, assistindo a repetição eterna daquilo que somente os humanos eram capazes de fazer, a espera do momento para trazer o fim.[XIUHAN] [GUERRA]





	Ode às Almas

**Author's Note:**

> No começo do ano decidi tentar escrever uma história para as minhas músicas favoritas. Pensando em cumprir isso, aqui está a história inspirada em uma das minhas músicas favoritas da vida: The Death of Love da banda Cradle of Filth.

**ODE ÀS ALMAS**

O cheiro era de destruição, a pura imagem do que a natureza humana era capaz de fazer. A fumaça tomava conta de toda a atmosfera, misturando-se as nuvens para sujar o céu de chumbo como as milhares de balas espalhadas pelo terreno arenoso. Fedia a pólvora, a terra molhada, a ferro, a morte. Tinha o cheiro que uma guerra possuía.

As explosões não cessavam. Vinham de todos os lados, em forma de granadas, tiros ou torpedo. Não importava se alcançasse o destino, o intuito era unicamente causar a aniquilação do inimigo. Dizimavam tudo que estivesse no caminho. Cidades, lares, famílias, pessoas. Não havia mais nada, cegos em meio às ordens e ao ódio.

O coração estava longe, no amor construído em outras terras. O cérebro permanecia presente em alerta, mandando adrenalina para a corrente sanguínea do corpo exausto, o fazendo resistir por mais fraco que estivesse.

A maioria fora obrigada a estar ali, arrancados dos seios de seus lares e jogados no poço profundo que era o coração da conflagração. Foram deixados para sobreviver à condições precárias, cercados de medo e desespero, comandados pelo ódio cego daqueles que sequer conheciam e dos que escolheram aquele caminho.

Lutavam por alguém que não se importava com eles.

Entre os escombros, Minseok e Lu Han observavam. Assistiam ao filme que sempre se repetia em toda década, em todo o século. Estavam familiarizados. Humanos eram propensos a causarem o próprio fim, arrancando a vida de milhares outro durante o trajeto.

O cenário nunca mudava. Enquanto os desafortunados agonizavam até o sopro da Morte, outras partiam rapidamente, o corpo sobre grande infortúnio não resistindo aos graves ferimentos que os deixaria a sofrer por toda a vida, se sobrevivessem.

Os gritos de nada valiam, não podiam ser escutados. Eram ocultados pelos estrondos a percorrer quilômetros de distância, dispersados por tudo aquilo que completava o cenário triste do solo irrigado por sangue e lágrimas, a densa fumaça de incêndio, os arames farpados espalhados pelo campo servindo de cemitério aberto.

Eram mais velhos que o próprio Deus que os moribundos agonizando em seus últimos momentos rezavam pedindo misericórdia. Há bilhões de anos testemunhavam todo o começo da vida, assim como o fim dela. Lu Han e Minseok estavam em todos os lugares, presenciando. Não julgavam, não tinham opiniões. Unicamente arrancavam o último vestígio de suspiro da vida do já considerado cadáver e o levava, deixando somente a carcaça a apodrecer.

Dificilmente sua presença era necessária, os ceifeiros eram capazes de lidar com o recolhimento das almas. No entanto, como outras mais, a guerra solicitava a presença da própria Morte; a vastidão de indivíduos a perecer causando um abalo nas linhas vermelhas do destino.

Não era natural da vida, mas o natural do humano. O ódio, a ambição, a inveja, a mágoa, o alor; naturais do único ser a destruir o mundo e a si mesmo impulsionado pelo egoísmo de seus sentimentos.

Era a hora.

De repente, todo o barulho pareceu se dissipar. O silêncio caiu como chuva ácida, banhando toda a assolação com o mórbido dos segundos finais.

Minseok e Lu Han seguiam juntos como um só, os pés afundando na lama criada com o suor dos combatentes. A corrente a interligá-los chacoalhava para frente e para trás, produzindo o som da chegada a Morte, espalhando com as ondas sonoras ao vento a última sensação que os infelizes teriam: o conhecimento do fim.

A agonia não mais os possuía, os gêmeos anestesiaram com sua ode às almas ocultada pela porta dos mundos. Os soldados esquecidos finalmente podiam relaxar, seus corpos cedendo aos ferimentos que arrancava-lhes o sangue e pintava o solo infértil, marcando aquelas terras com a desgraça que abateu a cidade.

Última batalha, último pôr do sol, última visão das estrelas.

Minseok e Lu Han livraram-lhes as mentes da guerra, deixando que as lembranças de seus entes queridos os tomassem conta e afogassem-os em memórias felizes, preparando para levá-los. Era a última coisa que iriam ver, tudo exterior já não mais os afetava. Os pedidos de socorro de seus iguais, o choro de dor, o grito do desespero dos pegos de surpresa no campo escolhido para a batalha; nada mais os atingia.

Com o balançar da foice, Lu Han puxou as almas para fora dos corpos, enquanto a voz de Minseok as guiava até eles. Os espectros flutuavam, emergiram do mais profundo e fluíram até a Morte como o curso de um rio, quebrando as camadas de fumaças para pintar a dança macabra.

Ao se encontrarem com a entidade, desapareceram por completo, não restando mais nada além da lástima da guerra.

Era o fim.


End file.
